1. Technical Field
This invention relates to electric blankets and, more particularly, to a multi-zone electric blanket arrangement for distributing alternate levels of heat for a user.
2. Prior Art
Heating pads and electric blankets are appliances that, by their nature, conduct high current electrical power in close proximity to the user. Known electrically heated pads or blankets are arranged to be heated substantially uniformly over the area of the pad or blanket when the electric heating element is energized. It is also known to provide temperature adjusting means in conjunction with electric blankets for allowing a user to select a setting where the generated heat is comfortable to their liking. This is highly effective in instances where one individual is utilizing the blanket. However, when an electric heating blanket is simultaneously utilized by two or more individuals there may be some disagreement on the desired temperature setting preferred by either party.
Heating blankets with multiple heating zones are known in the prior art. One prior art example shows an electric blanket, preferably for a person with arthritis and circulatory problems in their legs, that is provided with a control switch which is located at the top of the blanket for controlling an upper heating element disposed over the body of the person and a lower heating element disposed over the feet of the person so that heat can be supplied in various combinations to the body and feet of the person. Although the blanket is capable of producing more than one temperature zone, the use thereof is still limited to only one person. Furthermore, only two temperature zones are provided, which in certain instances may not provide sufficient versatility for multiple users.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-zone electric blanket arrangement in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing electric blanket that is convenient and easy to use, is durable in design, and provides greater versatility than convention electric heating blankets. Such an electric is produced from a comfortable and soft material that is light and washable. The multi-zone blanket is produced to accommodate all mattress sizes, including single, double, king and queen sized beds. Such a blanket advantageously allows multiple users to simultaneously employ the electric blanket while each user conveniently has their own temperature isolated zone.